Speakers
This page includes all alarms, bells and other sounding devices. Speakers The sound made by NZ fire Alarms was standardized in 2003, and it is a legal requirement for all systems post-2003 to use this alert sound. If you ever hear a fire alarm that makes a different sound, then it must be older than 2003. Old Standard Horn These are rather Horn-shaped speakers that emit a very loud noise. These are used by all current Fire Alarm companies in NZ. These were made in many colours, including Red, White, Gold, Silver, and Black. The most common one I have seen is the Gold one, followed by red. These photos are of the older version of this horn, which is somewhat less common nowadays. These have a smooth back piece, which is usually black (but not always). Some rare ones use a flat back piece. DSCN7116.JPG DSCN7112.JPG DSCN4854.JPG DSCN7130.JPG DSCN7133.JPG DSCN7111.JPG DSCN7423.JPG DSCN6947.JPG DSCN6948.JPG DSCN6497.JPG DSCN6498.JPG DSCN5637.JPG DSCN5643.JPG DSCN5644.JPG DSCN5695.JPG DSCN6702.JPG DSCN7135.JPG|Wow! This is in bad shape! (This store just closed, replaced by a brand new building next door) DSCN7136.JPG|Wow! This is in bad shape! (This store just closed, replaced by a brand new building next door) DSCN4857.JPG DSCN4858.JPG DSCN6809.JPG New Standard Horn This is an updated version of the horn above, which can be distinguished by the lines on the back piece. These are used by all current Fire Alarm companies in NZ. These are usually red, but can sometimes by white. These are actually very cheap - you can buy them for around $60(NZ) online. They are used worldwide for all sorts of things, including emergency vehicle sirens, security systems and more. My school even had some Red ones as Security Alarms in some buildings (even though the were the same colour as fire alarms, they were connected to the security system). DSCN5189.JPG DSCN4828.JPG DSCN4831.JPG DSCN4835.JPG DSCN4845.JPG DSCN4928.JPG DSCN6931.JPG DSCN6946.JPG Old and New horns together! I found an installation here with both an old horn and a new one together, so you can compare! DSCN6944.JPG DSCN6945.JPG MPH-5300 Horn This is a horn that is very rare on New Zealand systems. I found this at a School, which has just one of these connected up to other horns like those above. Pertronic advertises these on their website. DSCN5954.JPG DSCN5953.JPG Redback Large Horn These horns are very big and very loud. They're designed for warehouses and big open spaces (yet somehow they are also often used in places that don't need an alarm this big & loud). These are made by Redback. DSCN5234.JPG DSCN5235.JPG DSCN5236.JPG DSCN4838.JPG DSCN4841.JPG DSCN4839.JPG DSCN4920.JPG Other Horns Here are a few other various horns that have been used on Fire Alarm systems. It's actually not very common to find this happen. DSCN6271.JPG|Branded as "Notifier by Honeywell" DSCN6272.JPG|Branded as "Notifier by Honeywell" DSCN6910.JPG|Branded as "Notifier by Honeywell" DSCN7272.JPG DSCN7273.JPG DSCN6300.JPG DSCN6301.JPG DSCN6798.JPG DSCN6800.JPG DSCN6801.JPG Ceiling Speakers These speakers are very common, and come in various designs. sizes and styles. They are always white. Sometimes they are mounted on walls, instead of the ceiling. All current companies, including Wormald and Pertronic use these speakers. For Pertronic, they make up the PSS3 and PSS5 ranges. DSCN5158.JPG DSCN4891.JPG DSCN4894.JPG DSCN6929.JPG DSCN7033.JPG DSCN7241.JPG DSCN4849.JPG DSCN4874.JPG DSCN4895.JPG DSCN4933.JPG DSCN7451.JPG DSCN7430.JPG DSCN4887.JPG DSCN7407.JPG DSCN7412.JPG DSCN5109.JPG DSCN4934.JPG DSCN4938.JPG DSCN7266.JPG DSCN4882.JPG DSCN5789.JPG Small Speakers Pertronic offers some small speakers on a rectangle plastic plate (the same that gets used from light switches). These come in either red or white, and can also come with a red light. These make up the PSS1 range. The black-grey one you see below, isn't actually that colour, it's just been painted over. DSCN5603.JPG DSCN5613.JPG DSCN5840.JPG DSCN5956.JPG DSCN5957.JPG DSCN5122.JPG DSCN5112.JPG DSCN5111.JPG DSCN5602.JPG Mini Speaker Similar to above, but with only a very tiny speaker. DSCN6308.JPG DSCN6309.JPG DSCN6310.JPG Small Square Speaker This is fairly rare square speaker. These look quite old, but I did find this one in an almost-new building, so there's a chance that they still make these (unless it had been recycled form another installation). DSCN5958.JPG DSCN5959.JPG Old Speakers I have only found one installation of these so far. These are on an old Vigilant-Wormald system. DSCN4883.JPG European Speakers Small speakers such as these are common in very small buildings ans small shops. That said, you can find them in larger applications too (such as Briscoes in Porirua, which uses three of them on the wall of a big warehouse-type shop). These generally come from companies in the UK. Pertronic, Wormald and others all offer these sounders. DSCN5212.JPG DSCN5623.JPG DSCN5624.JPG DSCN5218.JPG DSCN5217.JPG DSCN5610.JPG DSCN5612.JPG DSCN5614.JPG DSCN5608.JPG DSCN5605.JPG DSCN5606.JPG DSCN4948.JPG DSCN5215.JPG DSCN6337.JPG DSCN6338.JPG DSCN6335.JPG DSCN6336.JPG Roshni Sounder These are basic alarm sounders that get used for all kinds of uses, of which fire alarms is just one. These are actually very rare on Fire Alarm systems in New Zealand, but they're quite common here for other uses. DSCN5950.JPG DSCN5951.JPG DSCN6340.JPG White Square Speakers These are regular speakers that you find used for all kinds of applications, including PA systems or music players (such as for a mall or shop). However, some Fire Alarm systems have actually used these as fire speakers. This was most commonly done by Guardian Alarms in the 1990's. DSCN7277.JPG DSCN7278.JPG DSCN7279.JPG Old Red Speakers Some rather uncommon old speakers.....they are VERY loud! I think these are quite old, and I suspect that many of them have been replaced in a number locations. Most of them appear to have been installed by Guardian alarms....whether or not they actually made them is another question altogether. DSCN4846.JPG DSCN4670.JPG DSCN4896.JPG DSCN4881.JPG DSCN4931.JPG DSCN4932.JPG DSCN5683.JPG Old Red Small Speaker These old speakers are very rare. They can sometimes be combined with a red light. DSCN6092.JPG DSCN6093.JPG DSCN6094.JPG DSCN6339.JPG DSCN6346.JPG DSCN6347.JPG Old Small Speaker These are very rare old speakers. I managed to find some of these at Hutt Hospital, accompanied by some US-style Flashers! DSCN7498.JPG DSCN7493.JPG DSCN7499.JPG Old barrel-shaped Speaker These speakers are made using the same plastic used on the manufacturer's (who ever they are) Manual Call Points. so far, I have only found one location that has a couple of these (the rest have been replaced with modern sounders). DSCN5762.JPG DSCN5763.JPG DSCN5767.JPG Bells Not many places have fire bells any-more, as standard alarms sound shave been required in NZ since 2003. A few old systems still use bells. A lot of schools also use bells, and they are used as the main school bell as well as for fires. Modern Fire Alarm speakers can be programmed with a computer-generated school bell sound to emulate this. Click Here to here it. (My school had this sound!). DSCN5196.JPG DSCN5197.JPG DSCN5198.JPG DSCN5199.JPG DSCN5200.JPG DSCN5201.JPG DSCN5202.JPG DSCN5203.JPG DSCN5204.JPG DSCN5205.JPG DSCN5206.JPG DSCN5207.JPG DSCN5208.JPG DSCN5209.JPG DSCN5210.JPG DSCN5484.JPG DSCN5948.JPG DSCN5949.JPG DSCN5952.JPG DSCN4924.JPG DSCN7271.JPG DSCN5991.JPG DSCN5638.JPG DSCN5985.JPG DSCN5713.JPG